bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sannotō Kawahiru
:"An Empty Sun. A Forgotten Moon." - Seireitou-shishō Sannotō Kawahiru (山王刀カワの昼, Kawahiru Sannotou) is the second-born son of Sindae Kawahiru and Tsuyuri Kawahiru, being the younger brother of Kamui Kawahiru and older brother of Seireitou Kawahiru. He was the main antagonist of the Fourth Sibling arc, until his eventual defeat at the hands of Seireitou. He later becomes one of the nine Ikken Kyūkage of L'Obscurité. Appearance Unlike his brothers, Sannotō bears rather dark silver hair that gives off a distinctive blue tint. Like his older brother, he has rather darkened skin than most Kawahiru, giving him a more tanned appearance. Similar to Kamui, however, Sannotō is shown to have a menacing and intense look within his eyes. His hair is kept flowing, but is more rigid in comparison to his two brothers. Sannotō is normally shown wearing his long black cloak that has a red interior. The collar is noticeably kept up, in that witnessing Sannotō from a horizontal view would keep his lower face region blocked. The edges of the cloak are white, with strange armor designs on the ends of the bell-shaped sleeves. It was noted that the design represents the two-headed dragon devouring the sun. Underneath his cloak, he is shown to wear a common white short-sleeved shirt with loose-fitting hakama. Personality Sannotō, as a child, was rather head-strong. He believed firmly in "an eye for an eye", never forfeiting a chance to even the score. He wanted to become the ruler of the spirit world so there wouldn't be any more wars. However, he had come to the realization that the traumas he experienced in his youth had enlightened him to the true meaning of pain and suffering, he considered himself a deity, and believed he had evolved beyond a mere Shinigami. As an adult, Sannotō possessed incredible self-control of his emotions, constantly displaying an emotionless personality. He only showed surprise when opponents proved more powerful or skilled than he had expected, and even then he didn't lose his composure. He did not possess any arrogance, and fully justified any statements he made about his power, even complimenting his opponents at times on their abilities. However, he still has a habit of joking around and disrespecting those around him. During his duel with Saori Sumeragi, he looked down on her abilities, until she severely damaged his left arm and caused some injury to him. While speaking derogatorily about Seireitou, he still recognized his power as one of the strongest in the Kawahiru. There are only a handful of exceptions that he admires, the most prominent being Kamui, whom he also despised the most. Despite his arrogance, he isn't above praising his enemies, like Raian for being able to wound him or Sorata for his knowledge. Despite of which, he is fast to return to his egotistical persona, as he claimed to Soari that he is the one who would win their battle, for he is the one "looking at the future." He is clearly manipulative, using Kagura's affections for him in order to use her for his own motives. Sannotō appears to have a somewhat twisted outlook with respect to this, often avoiding responsibility by claiming that people acted voluntarily when they were really coerced or manipulated by him. History Nothing is known about Sannotō in heavy detail, but many events that have been shown or stated to have happened were confirmed by his opponents. It is unclear when many of these events took place or, in some cases, what they entailed. His known actions include leaving the Kawahiru Clan at the beginning of his teenage years, and fighting Isshin Kurosaki in a deadly battle that caused the latter to lose his Shinigami powers. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Massive Spiritual Power: Like most fully-realized Sōzōshin, Sannotō possesses absolutely monstrous spiritual energy. Being the third of any Kawahiru to fully realize his power, the prior two being Seireitou and Kamui, Sannotō's power cannot be sensed by those that are of Shinigami and Humans, unless he voluntarily lowers his level and allows them to interfere. He compares this to how a two-dimensional being is incapable of interfering with a three-dimensional one. Strangely enough, though his spiritual power cannot be felt, the devastating effects that come with it can be felt. This is shown that by just being near a Human soul, he causes it to collapse and fade away. Just by touching the arm of a seated officer, his spiritual power caused the area touched to dissolve. Further proof of his massive spiritual power was that he was able to use it to manipulate the mind of Raian Getsueikirite, a man well known for his indomitable spirit. Sannotō can mold his spiritual power into chains which can restrain targets. He can have them emerge from any location on his body. *'Munesabaki' (胸捌き, Mental Manipulation): Sannotō possesses a rather unique technique, which allows him to literally force his will over others in the form of spiritual power. Doing such causes the target(s)'s hair color to begin shifting to a white color, while their eyes also become pearl-colored. With every person that falls under this manipulation, Sannotō's mental powers are stressed further and further, prompting him to admit that he can only handle up to seven at any given time. Sannotō can also control them himself and even force them to preform techniques that he chooses, but besides this, targets are usually given free reign; despite this, targets willingly obey their commands, due to their free will being tampered with, not just their minds. It should also be noted that Sannotō was capable of manipulating Raian to use the Ugetsu technique, despite the latter not having prior knowledge to said technique. Zanpakutō Myusim (기분, No-Mindedness; literally "ignorance") is the name of Sannotō's Zanpakutō. The sealed state took the appearance of an average katana with a tsuba that bears similar markings of the twin-headed dragon devouring the sun. However, as noted by Kamui, the design actually represents the sun being removed from the body of the dragon, symbolizing hope being born. The hilt is dark blue, with a common diamond design running down the length of the handle. It is kept in a white sheath, which has two thin black lines running down it's length. *'Shikai:' It is released by the command, "Fade into the mind, and break away the soul." (心にフェードインと魂を脱却, Shin ni fēdoin to tamashī o dakkyaku). When released, the appearance of the weapon does not change, but seven pillars of black spiritual energy erupt all around the region of his spiritual pressure's range. The appearance of the weapon does not change, albeit the black turns sterling black in coloration. :Shikai Special Abilities: Sannotō explains that Seireitou's Hanullim controls the limitations of the spiritual world, whereas Kamui's controls the possibilities of illusion and reality. In this regard, Sannotō goes on to explain that each of their powers are within the sphere of life, whereas Sannotō's power resides in the world of the nonexistent and dead. In other words, he can manipulate that which does not exist, and bring things to life that are dead. Myusim is said to be the counter-opposite to Hanullim. The second main ability that Myusim offers Sannotō is that it places himself under a strange state of mentality. While under this state of mentality, no technique is said to be able to "influence" or "affect" him. Unlike the first power, the time-limit in which this ability is said to remain active is little over a minute, and requires five minutes to be recharged. :*'Enmagedō' (外道猿魔, Outer Path of Enma-sama): Sannotō can summon forth a spectral being that glows with purple spiritual energy, that bears the kanji for "transmigration" (生) on its forehead. Any spiritual being killed by Myusim's blade can be resurrected as a mindless servant of Sannotō. When brought back, those beings retain all of their powers, but can also be given powers by Myusim via Sannotō's will. It is said that Myusim's ability to grant such powers is very similar to the wish-making capabilities of the Hōgyoku, but it is unknown if Myusim does the same to Sannotō's move-set. These resurrected beings cannot be killed by orthodox means, and must be destroyed in a single attack, as they can regenerate when damaged. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed *'Mukai:' Not Yet Revealed Quotes * "Perhaps this is what I have always wished for since that day. The loss and destruction of all. That's right, one must destroy before creating. In that case, if my conscience becomes a hindrance to me, then I will simply erase it. I have no other choice but to move forward." * (To Seireitou Kawahiru) "You and I are siblings of blood. As offspring of the same father, we ought to be able to understand eachother. That is what I had told you earlier. I meant it as a joke. You are a curious fellow... You remind me of the ideals I had once wished to represent." * "If the hero changes, then the story will also change." * (To Sao Feng) "Unable to trust each other. If that is the world... if that is who we are as people, then there is no future. Understanding and trusting in one another... If we lose that, only fear will remain in the world. Acting with no regard for what is right... resigning oneself... I find such things hard to accept these days." * "Then I will find my own path. If you serve the light, then I will serve the darkness." Behind the Scenes His name is a mispelling of the Japanese district, Sannohe. Because he was inspired by the Naruto character, Nagato Uzumaki, Sannotō's was also deprived from a Japanese district. Despite being originally planned for a mere filler arc, I have decided that Sannotō will play a role in future stories.